In the Depths of Solitude
by Freaking Cage
Summary: Glimpse of what Orihime's train of thought was when Ulquiorra told her Ichigo was coming to save her. One shot, R&R.


Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is to own Bleach. Sadly I don't.

Orihime's fingers were cold as she brushed aside the curtain to reveal Hueco Mundo from her window. The undulating dunes rolled past each other, echoed by shadows of gray and black, the moon shining brightly.

Orihime disagreed. She thought the moon was lonely, sitting up there by itself, never really getting the warmth of the sun, just reflecting it. It was only a mirror, it could never do what it wanted, be what it wanted, it was merely there for the sake of the sun. She sighed to herself and looked at her hand; the tips were turning blue. Well, at least that was a little bit of color in this monotonous plane of existence. The blue reminded her of Grimmjow, the sixth Espada.

She'd never gotten along with the man, but they hadn't interacted much. He reminded her strangely of a mixture of Renji-san and Kurosaki-kun, if that was possible. She smiled lightly to herself, Kurosaki-kun... she mouthed to words and enjoyed the way they played on her lips. Kurosaki-kun was amazing. She truly believed in him, in every sense of the word.

She wanted him to come to her. She wanted him to save her, of course. But more than that...She wanted...

She wanted Kurosaki-kun to miss her.

She wanted his life to be different without her. She hated herself for it, what kind of person was she? A person that wanted the love of her life to feel pain? But it was a wish she couldn't ignore. Every time she thought of him her heart either leapt or tightened in her chest. Was it possible that he could feel that way for her? Her grip tightened on the white fabric.

No, he couldn't. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, he probably liked Rukia more than he liked her. How could he love her now? Now that she was practically a traitor? Her eyes stung, but she shut them tight, driving away any sentiments of self-pity. Now wasn't the time to think about herself. Now wasn't the time at all.

Aizen was going to use her to help his own cause, and she couldn't do a thing to go against him. Could she? She'd been thinking since the moment she'd arrived here about the possibilities to escape Aizen. The only one that could actually stand a chance would be for her to die. But even that was impossible. She was well guarded, and there weren't many sharp objects around. She'd already tried breaking the mirror, but the only thing she managed to break was her hand, and by that time Ulquiorra had arrived.

She drew her cold hands to her chest, holding them tightly to her warm body. It had only happened a few times so far, that she wanted to kill herself. She scolded herself afterwards for being so cowardly. She had her friends to think of. She was so selfish.

Kurosaki-kun...

Just then the door to her room opened and was followed by a tall but slender form. The Arrancar's green eyes pierced her, and the lines that ran down his face, like phantom tears reminded her just how desolate this place was.

Ulquiorra stepped into the room and stared at Orihime. She said nothing, only stared in his direction, waiting for what he had to say.

"Your friends have come. It seems they wish to bring you back with them.' Ulquiorra was a man of few words, and put it thus and bluntly.

Kurosaki-kun... Orihime dropped her hands and looked at the Arrancar. Suddenly her cold hands meant nothing compared to the heat of her heart.

Kurosaki-kun. Inwardly, Orihime smiled for the first time since her arrival.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Author's Note: Yes, so this is my third piece. I think these are the only pieces I've written as fanfiction that are this serious O.o And for you all, DON'T BE ALONE FOR CHRISTMAS!! BE WITH YOUR FAMILY! Take a hint from Orihime, being alone sucks, so be with your family, even if you think it sucks worse. Because for all you know you could be stuck in Hueco Mundo next holiday being forced to heal dead people by a fat guy. God bless you all:D


End file.
